recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mushroom-Artichoke Lasagna
Description Using convenient no-boil lasagna noodles eliminates the chore of boiling and draining the noodles before assembly. If you are using noodles that require precooking, it's a good idea to rinse cooked noodles with cold water frequently to keep them separate before assembling the casserole. Low-fat silken tofu is best suited to dishes such as lasagna because of the tofu's creamy texture and neutral flavor. Make this delicious lasagna in advance, and reheat before serving. * Contributed by Healthy Recipes for Diabetic Friends Y-Group * Source: Vegetarian Times, December 1, 2003, p.30 * Serves: 16 Ingredients Mushroom-artichoke mixture * 2 tsp. olive oil * ¼ tsp. crushed red pepper * 4 cloves garlic, minced * ¾ cup sliced scallions * ½ cup chopped red bell pepper or capsicum * 6 oz. portobello mushrooms, diced * 8 oz. white mushrooms, sliced * 1 x 13 ¾-oz can (1 ¾ cups) quartered artichoke hearts, drained and diced * 4 tbsp. tomato paste * ¼ cup merlot or vegetable stock * ¼ cup nutritional yeast * ¼ cup chopped flat-leaf parsley * ½ tbsp. dried basil * ½ tbsp. dried oregano Tofu ricotta mixture * 3 x 12.3-oz pkg. light, silken tofu, drained * 3 cloves garlic, minced * 1 cup chopped scallions * 4 tbsp. mellow white miso * ½ cup dry vermouth or vegetable stock * ⅓ cup soy Parmesan cheese or (3 cups Cheddar or Colby-Jack) * ½ cup nutritional yeast * 1 tsp. dried thyme * ¼ tsp. coarsely ground black pepper * 1 ½ x 25-oz jars (3 cups) roasted red-pepper tomato sauce * 1 x 9-oz pkg no-boil lasagna noodles Directions For the vegetable base # Preheat an oven to 375° F. # Heat oil and a crushed red pepper in a 10-inch skillet over medium-high heat about 1 minute. # Add garlic, scallions and bell peppers, and sauté for 3 minutes. # Add mushrooms and artichokes, and cook mixture 5 minutes, stirring occasionally. # Reduce heat to low, and add tomato paste and merlot, stirring to blend. Add yeast, parsley, basil and oregano. # Mix thoroughly, cook 10 minutes and set aside. Tofu-ricotta mixture # Mash tofu with the potato masher. # Add garlic and scallions. Combine miso and vermouth in small bowl, blending with a fork. # Add mixture to tofu. # Add soy Parmesan cheese, yeast, thyme and black pepper, mix thoroughly and set aside. Spread a layer of tomato sauce evenly on the bottom of 9x13-inch baking pan. # Top with a layer of uncooked noodles. # Add broken noodles around edges for an even fit. # Spoon tofu-ricotta mixture evenly over noodles. # Top with another layer of noodles, and cover noodles with tomato sauce. # Layer with mushroom-artichoke mixture; then cover with a layer of noodles and top with the remaining tomato sauce. # Sprinkle generously with soy Parmesan cheese. Cover the lasagna with foil. # Bake for 30 minutes. Remove the foil, and bake 15 minutes more. # Remove from oven, and set aside for at least 15 minutes before serving. Nutritional information Per serving: * 175 Calories | 11g Protein | 3g Total fat | 304mg Sodium | 24g Carbs | 4g Fiber | 5g Sugars Notes You will regularly use cooked lasagna in addition to the vegetable base and tofu-ricotta mixture. Category:Healthy Recipes for Diabetic Friends Category:Vegan Recipes Category:Lasagne Recipes Category:Garlic Recipes Category:Green onion Recipes Category:Red bell pepper Recipes Category:Portobello mushroom Recipes Category:White mushroom Recipes Category:Artichoke Recipes Category:Tomato paste Recipes Category:Tomato sauce Recipes Category:Merlot Recipes Category:Vegetable stock and broth Recipes Category:Nutritional yeast Recipes Category:Italian parsley Recipes Category:Silken tofu Recipes Category:White miso Recipes Category:Dry vermouth Recipes Category:Soy cheese Recipes Category:Tofu Recipes Category:Cheese Recipes Category:Vegetable Recipes Category:Main Dish Recipes Category:Dinner Recipes Category:Lunch Recipes Category:Vegan Main Dish Recipes Category:Vegetarian Recipes Category:Vegetarian Main Dish Recipes Category:World Recipes Category:Herb Recipes Category:Spice Recipes Category:Mushroom Recipes Category:Basil Recipes Category:Oregano Recipes Category:Parsley Recipes Category:Red Pepper Recipes Category:Thyme Recipes Category:Black pepper Recipes Category:Semi-firm cheese Recipes Category:Colby-Jack Recipes